Sailor Scouts Second Generation!
by SailorJupiterFan1
Summary: The universe is safe once more...wait Serena and the others have retired! But why are there new sailors scouts? Why is hotaru,Rini,and chibi chibi still on earth? How came Luna and amtres aren't with them? Is Diana with them? But how is the nega-verse unleashed? And will these sailors have the same powers as the others did?


_Sailor Scouts New Generation _

_Chapter 1: Moving where?!_

_Finally, Once again the universe is safe once more. The Nega-verse is now sealed away. The Inner and Outer senshis are now retired, even the starlights with the exception of Mini Moon, Sailor Saturn, and Chibi Chibi Moon, who still needed to unlock their true power just like the others. But unfortunately, Serena and the others can't help them this time because they went back to the moon kingdom to rebuild it and they need all the power they can get. _

_So, Rini , Hotaru, and Chibi Chibi are now stuck on Earth, with no one to watch over them. Not even Serena family because they move to a new city since they think that Serena went to college. Hotaru's father is in the hospital for a couple of weeks after a terrible accident involving some new type of chemical he was inventing, Ami's mom is off on a business trip, and Rei's shrine is close for a while. They had no place to go. But they found themselves living under a bridge near the city…..and now our story begins._

_?:"Kioria, Kioria wake up already!" a voice shouted_

_Kioria:"Wake me up when September ends" She mummer_

_?:"Haha! just wake up already!" another voice shouted. Kioria opened her eyes slowly to adjust to the morning light. She managed to slide out of her queen size bed and nearly collapsed on the floor from the lack of more sleep. Soon Kioria gathered her strength to stand, then started walking towards her two door-closet. It only took her a few minutes to change into a yellow sweat-suit with two black stripes on the outside on each arms and legs after she took her shower and brushed her teeth. She soon joined her two sisters and mother for breakfast. They said their 'Good Mornings'…..but this time something was different. _

_Mother:"Good morning Kioria. I see that you're finally up." Their mother said with a smile._

_?:"It took us five minutes just to wake her up." A girl announced while reaching for another waffle._

_Mother:" Now, Demire that wasn't nice I'm sure there was a reason why it took so long…right Kioria?" She had a worry look on her face as she put the last batch of waffles on a plate that was in the center of the table hoping that her daughter wasn't gonna say what she was thinking she was going to say. But, Kioria hung her head a little and nodded a little. Her mother dropped the pan that had the freshly baked waffles on the floor,ran to Kioria's side, and cuffed her hands around Kioria's face. _

_Mother:"Kioria…..AGAIN?!….." Kioria just nodded."Honey you've been having this same dream over a year now….What going on with you?!" She looked into her daughter's big round black eyes that said 'Help me I don't what to do!' but all she did on the outside she just nodded._

_Kioria:"I keep telling you mom that this dream has to mean something. If it didn't I would only once in my life" She reasoned with her mom while taking her mom's hands off her face._

_Demire:"What dream? Did you know about this Metane?" Demire whispered to her little sister that was across the table._

_Metane:"Nope" She announced while shaking her head, with a waffle in her mouth. After a while Kioria and the Mother joined Metane and Demire at the table that had waffles on them…Seating at the table joining her sisters trying to act like the conversation didn't happen but, her sister insisted to bug her about it…Looking straight ahead seeing her mom cleaning the pan she dropped earlier. Then looking down at the table also seeing a large plate of waffles just sitting there….Kioria had to blink to figure there isn't big good and or bad news._

_Kioria:"Umm…mom? why are there so many waffles on the table?" She asked curiously…._

_Mother:" Oh! well…I have some…news to tell you….girls" the way she answered made it even more mysterious and made them more curious…."Where Moving to Tokyo,Japan!"_

_Girls: "MOVING WHERE?!" making a waffle falling out of Kioria's mouth on to the floor…._

…**To Be Continued…**


End file.
